mlpchanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Rez" Alpha 43 Rc 3560
Captain of The West _________________________________________________________________ "Few tales exceed the legend and mystery of one, Captain Rez. Equestrian Military Special Forces. Fought in every war until he was to old for service and then fought for it again behind closed doors." ''Commander of Equestrian Office of Special Services''.' *Age: Theoretically (104) Biologically (Barely over 40) *Species: Human clone of Jango Fett *Affiliation: The Grand Army of The Republic (Formerly), Equestrian Military (Formerly), The Reformed Army of The Republic(Formerly a Warmachine), The Equestrian Bounty Hunters guild. *Aliases: The Captain of The West, The Faceless Soldier, Soldat Sans Une Frontiere, Centinnial Soldier, Alpha, Rez. ''' Captain Alpha 43 "Rez" was an Advanced Recon Commando in the Grand Army of The Republic during The Clone Wars, which Rez was largely responsible for winning. Upon the waning years of the conflict while onboard a starship , a catastrophic malfunction of the ships hyperdrive left the Captain floating in space watching his ships blastwave fly towards him, he recants the experience as a blinding white light with a blue rim. He remembers nothing aside from waking up in a crater in Applejacks orchard later on in the middle of the day. Rez is numerously decorated and considered to be the most legendary soldier to ever walk Equestria. Having fought in the Clone Wars since birth, saving members of the Equestrian Military one being the Commissar Avedon. Fighting in its wars to protect the frontier, The Captain holds the mantle of Protector of Equestria proudly, though no one knows it. After being on the planet for so long, Rezs imprinted genetic codes from the kaminoan clone masters. Began to break, although he believes pesonally they were broken for the good of himself. ' For the Republic, wherever they are. ' As Rez awoke planet side he quickly began to regain himself, surprised that he had recieved barely any damage from his fall to the planet. He put this in the back of his mind as he surveyed his crash, which was surpsingly littered with a large amount of Republic supplies and armaments. He quickly set to painting his armor to match the surroundings and gathered up as much supplies as he could drag with him. His training had him set on staying hidden, the best thing for him was to ignore the creatures on the planet, lest they be hostile. Or worse, the Republic bring the army to a planet so untouched by war. He set out '' ''with his gear into the hilly rocky region behind the orchard, not spotting any of the ponies which inhabitated this planet. As he ascended the rocky hill to get a good overlook and place to set a com beacon, Rez crawled right into his first enemy on the planet. The Captain crawled onto what he believed was the top of the hill, instead he found himself barreling down into a den, a very occupied den. Rez halted himself inches before falling unto a large slumbering beast, a manticore; which he later found to be one of the few remaining on the planet. Rez stared at the creatures for a long time before he was sure that it hadnt awoken. He quietly began to step away when he made a nearly fatal mistake, missing a step on his way back out he tripped and fell back, slinging his blaster pistol out of his hand and back towards the pit. He felt his hair stand up as the blaster went off and sent a shot straight through the manitcores leg, it erupted from its slumber in a roar and quickly located Rez, taking off in a full on sprint towards him. Without thinking Rez drew his other blaster pistol and dashed off to the side, he quickly peppered blaster bolts into the side of the manticore which angered it greatly. After several moments of near misses Rez found himself on top of the manticore blasting its neck with his Westar carbine. He fell off of it exhausted from combat with such a beast, he slumped over to a good hiding point and rested, before he knew it he fell asleep under the warm Equestrian Sun. '